Please, Mrs Headmistress
by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus
Summary: Or: 'Ten Easy Approaches To Convince Someone To Give You Full Leadership Over Their School For Young Villains'. The H.I.V.E. Headmistress won't let her school fall into the hands of a madman without a fight. After all, she loves her job so much... (cough)
1. Approach 1: Simply ask them

"Yes… I see. But when _will_ you be able to come and fix the air conditioning in my office? Next week? Why not tomorrow? What do you mean, Slade is installing solar panels? Whatever. Phone me as soon as you know a date."

The H.I.V.E. Headmistress hung up the phone, ending her conversation with the electrician. She sighed at the thought of having to spend another week in her air conditioning-less office.

"Next," she called. The door opened and Gizmo flew in. "No flying in my office," she said, and Gizmo sat down in the chair on the other side of her desk obediently. "What seems to be the problem this time, Mr. O'Jeneus?"

"Well, I took the last of the fries during lunch, so Mammoth got mad at me, even though I was first in line, but he still got mad, so he shoved me, and then the fries fell onto the ground, so then I said 'Hey!' but then he got even madder, and he punched me, so I tried to fly away, but then he broke my jetpack!" Gizmo said, his voice gradually increasing in decibels.

The headmistress looked at Gizmo with a plain face. "And when did this happen?"

"During lunch today! Can you punish Mammoth and get me a new jetpack? Please, Mrs. Headmistress?"

"Wait, hold on. He broke your jetpack?"

"Yeah! Totally uncalled for!"

"Yet you just flew into my office with said jetpack?"

"Uh… Well, it's my spare jetpack for emergencies!"

"Then I understand you don't _need_ a new jetpack, do you?"

"Uh…"

"Just fix the broken one, and use your 'emergencies only' until that is done. That will be all?"

"What about Mammoth?"

"Such greediness shall not be tolerated between my students. I shall call him in."

Gizmo grinned. "Thank you, Mrs. Headmistress." He flew out with his emergency jetpack.

"No flying in my office!" the headmistress shouted, but he was already gone. She sighed. "Next!"

The door opened, and a man with gray hair and a piercing gaze walked in, dressed in priest-like robes.

"Well," the headmistress said as she sat back in her chair and laid her hands in her lap, "Sebastian. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Too long, Agnes," the man said with sarcasm. "I go by the name 'Brother Blood' now."

"Brother Blood? What a ridiculous villain name!"

"Well, it's better than simply being called 'H.I.V.E. Headmistress' because you're the least important character in the entire show! Even 'Goth Boy' has a larger fanbase!"

"Hey, I appeared in more than just 'Final Exam'! I appeared at the end of 'Homecoming: Part 2' and during the final battle in 'Titans Together'!"

"Oh, and you really helped there, didn't you?"

"WELL I DIDN'T SEE YOU ANYWHERE! OH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU WERE TOO BUSY BEING IN JAIL!"

"WHY ARE WE EVEN REFERENCING THOSE EPISODES, THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAPPEN YET! THIS STORY IS SET BETWEEN SEASON 2 AND 3!"

"BECAUSE THE AUTHOR CAN'T STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT!"

"LET'S START THIS SCENE OVER!"

oo0O0oo

"Well," the headmistress said as she sat back in her chair and laid her hands in her lap, "Sebastian. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Too long, Agnes," the man said with sarcasm. "I go by the name 'Brother Blood' now."

"Brother Blood? What a ridiculous villain name!"

Brother Blood sat down and placed his elbows on the desk, placing his chin on his fists. He looked at her with a smile that was faker than the Mona Lisa that hung in the office. "Agnes, we need to talk. You really have a nice little academy here."

"Thank you."

"But, let's face it, you're getting a little old."

"Excuse me?"

"The time is drawing near where you will have to pass leadership over your school to someone else…" He looked at the headmistress with a 'know what I mean'-smile.

"And?" she said without batting an eye.

"I have someone in mind. See, I possess the perfect skill to run a school. And, since we've known each other for quite a long time…"

"… I am sure that I'd rather die than leave my school in your hands," she completed his sentence for him.

"Oh please, I'd rather not have to do that."

"Anything else, Sebastian?"

Brother Blood sighed as he stood up from his chair. "You leave me no choice, Agnes. I'll have to jump to different approaches. More intense approaches."

"Well, it was nice to see you, Sebastian," she said with a gesture towards the door.

"We'll meet again soon, Agnes." With that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Sooner than you think," he silently said, pulling out a small book. _Ten Easy Approaches To Convince Someone To Give You Full Leadership Over Their School For Young Villains -Success Guaranteed!_.

He turned a couple of pages and took out a pencil, crossing out **Approach 1: Simply ask them**. "Let's try something else…"

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** These will all be pretty short, and as you might have guessed, there will be ten.

I may or may not have named the Headmistress after an old teacher of mine she reminds me of. But seriously, tell me she doesn't look like an Agnes.


	2. Approach 2: Be nice

_The next day…_

"I understand, Mr. Walker, but just because she is the daughter of a supervillain doesn't mean she is suited for this school. Does she have any superpowers? No? Is she highly intelligent? No? Exceptionally skilled in martial arts? No? Then I don't think I can let your daughter into my academy. I'm sorry, Mr. Walker. Yes… Goodbye."

The H.I.V.E. Headmistress hung up the phone once again. It was almost getting overheated from all the phone calls she had to make. She sighed tiredly. "Next!" See-More walked in and sat down. "What's the matter, Mr. Seymour?"

"Well, remember when Gizmo took the fries so Mammoth beat him up?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, it really isn't fair. Mammoth is super strong and no one can resist him when he decides to randomly shove somebody!"

"And your point is?"

"It would be nice if we could, like, train a little more."

"You already have daily combat training."

"Yeah, but, like, a gym we could access freely between classes or something. And it would be a great place to blow off steam, it would also decrease the amount of violence in the hallways. Please, Mrs. Headmistress?"

"A free-access gym?"

See-More nodded.

The headmistress took her notepad with a sigh and wrote down See-More's request. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mrs. Headmistress." The cyclops walked out and the headmistress sat back in her chair.

 _A free-access gym_ , she thought. _What's next, a subtropical swimming pool?_

"Next!"

The door opened, and…

"Sebastian?!"

"I told you we'd meet again", Brother Blood said as he sat down to face the headmistress. "Listen, Agnes, I had a hard time sleeping tonight. I realized I had been a bit rude to you."

"You don't say."

"And I want to deeply, sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted."

"And I would just politely like to ask if you'd be so kind as to reconsider my offer."

"Your offer?"

"Your academy is so magnificent, and I can't help but think 'if only I had such a magnificent academy'! Of course, I won't force you into anything… yet… I mean, nothing!"

"I told you, I'm not interested in giving you my academy!"

"Oh, Agnes, you know I've always had a weak spot for you. Remember that night we sat on the grass and looked at the stars?"

The headmistress rolled her eyes. "The only thing I remember is you being slimier than Plasmus' saliva."

Brother Blood leaned over the desk and took the headmistress' hand. "Oh, Agnes, won't you please, _please_ be a sweetheart and sign this contract?" He shoved a piece of paper her way across the table. "The only thing you have to do is sign. I promise I'll take great care of everything."

She looked at the contract. She grabbed it and swiftly tore it into half. "Get out of here, Sebastian. I've always thought you were a dork and don't pretend you like me either. I am not signing this contract."

Brother Blood grabbed the torn document with a sniff. "You disappoint me, Agnes. I hoped that after all these years, you'd be nice to me for once…"

"Maybe I'd be nice to you if you didn't try to steal my school every two minutes."

"I am merely proposing a business deal, darling. I wouldn't force you into anything."

"Too bad then, because I am NOT interested in your 'business deal'!"

"Very well!" Brother Blood stood up and walked to the door. "It is your choice, and I fully respect that. I do not have any problems with it and shall definitely leave it with this."

He closed the door behind him. The headmistress stared at the door for a while. She then simply shrugged and looked at her to do-notepad. "Oh, right. The gym."


	3. Approach 3: Bribe them

_The next day…_

"Yes… But what I don't understand is why, if you're already here to install the lighting in that new gym, you wouldn't be able to make a short detour and _also_ come and fix the air conditioning in my office at once. What? I don't care if those are overtimes! … Well how much would I have to pay extra? … Are you mad?! I'm not paying you that much just for fixing my air conditioning! Alright then, I guess I'll wait until you can set a date!"

The H.I.V.E. Headmistress basically threw the phone down on her table before turning her chair and switching on the fan that was meant to momentarily condition the air. She facepalmed as she looked at the time. A couple more hours, then she could go to bed. "Next!"

Three people walked in; her female students Jinx, Angel and Bumblebee. "What will it be for you, girls?"

"Well, remember when Gizmo took the fries…" Jinx started.

"… so Mammoth beat him up…" Angel continued.

"… so See-More suggested a free-access gym?" Bumblebee finished.

"Yes, yes I do. They're installing everything as we speak."

"Yeah, well," Jinx said, "If we're going to shower and change in the locker rooms, we demand to have separate locker rooms."

"What?"

"Yeah," Angel agreed, "With our own showers, lockers, toilets, everything. Please, Mrs. Headmistress?"

"An entire infrastructure for just the three of you?" The girls nodded. "But… The water pipes have already been installed, I'll have to ask them to rewire everything…"

"If you think we're gonna be showering with that bunch of little pervs," Bumblebee argued, "You are very wrong!"

"We need our privacy!"

"… Can't you just shower in the girls' locker rooms next to the training center that's _already_ been installed?"

"And make a five mile detour? No thanks," Jinx said, crossing her arms decisively.

The headmistress sighed for the nth time that day. She did understand the girls needed their privacy, but this whole thing was already costing her enough money, and still she was sat here without air conditioning.

"Fine," she finally gave in. "I'll transfer the message to the building team."

"Thank you, Mrs. Headmistress," the three said before leaving her office.

"Next!" the headmistress then said (against her will, because every time she did that, more people demanded more from her).

The door opened, and the headmistress sighed. "You again?"

"Agnes…" Brother Blood started.

"No! Don't even bother to start talking! I know why you're here, and I'm not interested, and if you don't leave right now, I'll have security make you!"

"Agnes, calm down!" Brother Blood sat down in the chair, calm as ever. "I recently realized that my offer might have had a little few benefits for you."

"You don't say."

"So, I have altered my offer."

"Oh, I am so interested, please tell me more about your fantastic offer," the headmistress said as she supported her head with her hand.

Brother Blood pulled out a suitcase and opened it so that she couldn't see what was inside. "I have here with me a couple of things…" He pulled out a black and orange mask. "An original Slade-mask, worn by Deathstroke the Terminator himself during his first battle against the Teen Titans. And here… Puppet King's wooden Teen Titans-dolls! Do you know how hard it was to get these from Robin's evidence vault?"

"Who do you think I am, Control Freak? Do you honestly think you can bribe me with some outdated villain-artifacts?"

"Wait, wait, there's more…" Blood pulled out something that looked like a check. "Agnes, how would you like a coupon for a free gym with two separate locker rooms, complete with showers, training equipment and stereo installation? Free installment!"

The headmistress looked at Blood with her mouth slightly agape. "Have you been eavesdropping on my previous conversation?"

"Well, the walls are thin, I couldn't help but overhear your 'situation'."

"I am not interested, Sebastian. You'll have to do better than that."

"How about this, then…" He pulled out another coupon. "Free installment of a deluxe, state of the art, hyper-efficient air conditioning system in this very office!"

She looked at the coupon. Then she heard the sound of the antique fan behind her giving a sad squeak as it changed direction. "Give me that," she said as she extended her hand to grab the coupon.

"Not so fast, Agnes dear," Blood said as he pulled back his hand, making the headmistress grab nothing but air. "Sign first, condition later."

She reluctantly grabbed a pen from her pencil holder and hovered it over the document. She placed the tip down on the paper, while Brother Blood looked at her with an expecting grin.

"Wait…" She took away the pen and Blood's smile fell. "If I sign this contract, this office becomes yours… What does it help _me_ if there's a deluxe, state of the art, hyper-efficient air conditioning system in _your_ office?"

Brother Blood closed his mouth as he searched for an answer. "Uh… I'll invite you over sometimes…"

The H.I.V.E. Headmistress grabbed the contract once again and ripped it in half. "I'm starting to think you don't have the best intentions, Blood."

Brother Blood dramatically sighed as he put everything back into his suitcase and rose from his seat. "Well, don't say I never gave you an interesting offer. I don't understand why you don't just accept."

"The only thing you could interest me with is a system that keeps away annoying middle-aged men. Next time, Sebastian, I'll have pepperspray."


	4. Approach 4: Threaten them

_The next day…_

"Now look here, man! I don't care how 'busy' you are, or if Professor Chang needs a new wall outlet in his kitchen so he can use his incinerator-ray to grill cheese, but I've been in this office without air conditioning for nearly two weeks now, yet you kept convincing me that I was 'first on the list'! So I'll propose you a deal: either you come and fix this damn thing within the next 48 hours, or I'll personally make you the final exam for all my students! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? … Oh, well what do you propose? Wednesday? … Well, okay then. Yes. Goodbye."

The headmistress was almost confused when she hung up the phone. She had actually managed to set a date for the repairing of her air conditioning. She almost… smiled. For the first time in a long while (almost).

She had almost restored her faith in humanity when she urged the next person to come into her office and Jinx appeared. "What's it this time, Jinx?"

"Well, remember when Gizmo took the fries so Mammoth beat him up so See-More suggested a free-access gym so me and the girls wanted our own locker rooms?"

"Yes, and I got you your locker rooms. They're almost finished."

"Yes well there's something…"

"What do you want from me?"

"Barmathium walls."

"Ba… wa… what?!"

 _(Author's note: For those of you who haven't read my story 'Lonesome Freedom', barmathium is a metal that cannot be teleported through, stops travelling by portal and is x-ray proof. Yeah, it's pretty OP.)_

"Look, there is little use in having separate locker rooms when in the adjacent room there is a guy who can literally look through the walls! It wouldn't surprise me if See-More had suggested this whole gym-thing just so he could stalk me. And Kyd Wykkyd? Yeah, it's always the quiet ones. He could easily teleport in to get a sneak peek, but not on my account!"

"But… Miss Jinx, do you have _any_ idea how _expensive_ barmathium is?"

"Not a lot more expensive than xenothium."

"Look, look," the headmistress said as she pointed at the poor excuse of a fan that was positioned behind her. "Does it look like I can afford barmathium walls?"

"But we need privacy! Please, Mrs. Headmistress?"

"Alright, then answer me this: if Mr. Seymour wanted to, quote unquote, 'get a sneak peek', then why doesn't he do that in the corridors, or the cafeteria?"

"Uh, because he can't. I have barmathium-lined underwear."

"You…?" She sighed. "You know what, fine. I'm too tired to argue about this any longer. I'll see what I can do, but don't complain if the power is cut at the end of the month."

"Thank you, Mrs. Headmistress."

"Next!" she called after Jinx had left. Nothing happened. "Next!" she repeated. There was a short silence, before her door suddenly exploded with a loud BANG.

"Holy Trigon the Terrible!" she screamed as she hid behind her desk.

"Good afternoon, Agnes!"

The headmistress slowly poked her head around the corner of her desk, praying it wasn't who she thought it was.

Unfortunately for her, it was.

"Sebastian! Have you gone totally insane?"

"On the contrary," Brother Blood said as he walked in, accompanied by Andre Le Blanc and Johnny Rancid. "I figured I have asked you politely more than enough. It is time I start to take things seriously."

"By blowing up my door?"

"By threatening you!"

"Are you gonna pay for that door? Because I really don't fancy going through all the trouble of getting a handyman here to fix that thing."

"Did you hear me? I'm threatening you!"

"Oh, woe is me! What are you gonna do, blow up the rest of my school? Would serve you really well, wouldn't it?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to destroy the entire academy, but… accidents happen, Agnes. And my brand new henchmen here," he said, gesturing towards Le Blanc and Rancid, "They happen to be rather clumsy."

With that, Rancid stepped forward and swept his hand across her desk with a not so genuine "Oops", knocking a nice-looking statue of the Brain onto the floor. It fell with a soft thud, and Johnny's grin disappeared when nothing broke. He picked it up again before throwing it down with brute force, but still, nothing was damaged except for Johnny Rancid's pride.

"Perhaps it will be more conv-" Blood started, before being interrupted by a frustrated grunt from Johnny and another loud thud. "… Perhaps it will be more convincing if I-" Another grunt and another thud. "Perhaps it wi-" _Grunt. Thud._ "CUT THAT OUT!"

Johnny sheepishly picked up the statue and placed it back on the desk.

"As I was saying, perhaps it will be more convincing if I threaten you more directly."

He gave Le Blanc a small nod, and who stepped forward. He took the rope he was carrying, and before she could react, he tied the headmistress to her chair. "Sign zee contract, Madame la 'Eadmaitresse! Or I shall make sure zat you will jamais again walk out of zees offeece!"

"How am I supposed to sign the bloody thing if I'm tied to a chair?"

"Silence!" Andre said (in the French pronunciation). "Or je shall faire much de la tortureeng et you vas never parler again!"

"Look, you French twit, if you want to threaten me, try not to alternate between English and French every other word so I can at least _understand_ what you're saying."

"Untie her, Andre," Blood commanded as he grabbed a small screen and turned it towards her. "Agnes, I know your heart isn't made of stone. If you don't sign, I'll kill this kitten."

The headmistress looked at the kitten on the screen, but her expression stayed cold. "That kitten is green. Go ahead, do us both favor and kill that Titan. Just make sure they don't kick your butt like all the previous times."

"I have never had my butt kicked by the Teen Titans!"

"Because you have never fought them. And I have. And _that_ , Sebastian, is why _I'm_ more qualified than _you_ to run this academy."

Brother Blood started to get red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "I'm threatening you! You're not supposed to insult me!"

"Here's a threat: if you don't leave my office within ten seconds, I'll force your hand down your own throat, and the other one…"

"Okay, fine! But you haven't seen the last of me yet, Agnes! Mark my words!"

"… so they meet in the middle and play accordion with your heart!" the headmistress finished her quite original threat (it's not actually that original, it's from 'Spy').

"Andre, Johnny, come with me. I have to fire both of you." Blood walked out through the gaping hole in the wall, and his ex-henchmen followed him.

"He's lucky I don't make him pay for the door," Agnes said before she went back to her paperwork as if nothing had happened.


	5. Approach 5: Try a disguise

_The next day…_

The headmistress stood straight, feeling a weird kind of satisfied. She had no phone calls to make, the electrician was coming to fix her air conditioning tomorrow and her school was running out of money. Well, that last thing may not sound like a good thing, but it meant that, for once, _she_ could be the one doing the complaining.

"Dear students of the H.I.V.E. Academy for Extraordinary Young People," she said as she looked around the cafeteria, where all her students had gathered for her announcement. "Remember when Gizmo took the fries, so Mammoth beat him up, so See-More suggested a free-access gym, so the girls wanted their own locker rooms, so Jinx wanted barmathium walls? Well, all of this has been done. However, this has caused some major financial issues. As you may have guessed, this school isn't sponsored by the government, so the only source of money is the success of my students in crime. Unfortunately, you have all been showing a serious lack of contribution to our school's budget. Therefore, it is my unpleasant duty to inform you that there have been made some serious budget cuts."

Several students started to mutter things against one another, wondering what she was talking about.

"I have fired the entire cooking staff, the dishwashers, the janitor, the security staff, and your English teacher." With that last one, cheering burst out amongst the young villains. The headmistress held up her hand to silence them. "However, this means that all of _you_ will be responsible for cooking and cleaning this place."

"We have to cook the school?" Mammoth asked, and Jinx groaned at his stupidity.

"I have written down a schedule. You will take turns, and I want NO. DISCUSSION. Understood?"

The H.I.V.E. students exchanged more confused mutters as the headmistress pinned the schedule onto the bulletin board. "Billy Numerous is in charge of cooking today, XL Terrestrial and Mammoth wash the dishes, and Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo will clean the hallways. I want no further discussion and I trust all of you to take your responsibilities." With that, she walked out of the cafeteria and towards her office.

When she arrived at the door to her office, she suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right. Something didn't add up. There was something fishy about this view. And then she noticed.

Her door. There was a door instead of the scorched hole Blood had left behind the previous day. She slowly pushed it open…

Inside there was a man standing on a short ladder, with a toolbox at his feet, messing around with the broken air conditioning. When the headmistress walked in, he climbed down and briefly lifted his hardhat. "'Evening, Ma'am."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the electrician, Ma'am."

The headmistress looked at the man. A dark moustache, sunglasses, and black curls underneath his hardhat. Strange accent, too. "But… I thought you were only coming tomorrow?"

"Well, Doctor Light cancelled his appointment (changed his lightbulbs himself), so I thought, 'why not go ahead and pay Agnes a visit?' Y'know, since you've been on the list for so long?"

"Okay, don't you dare call me 'Agnes'. How do you even know that's my name?"

"Fine then, Mrs. Headmistress. Anyways, where do you want your new air conditioner? Above the door, above your desk…"

"New? I thought you were just going to fix it?"

"Well, it's an old model, it's probably cheaper just to install a new one. Also immediately more sophisticated and stuff."

"Above the door then, I guess… Speaking of which, what's with this… non-exploded door?"

"Well, ma'am, I saw your door, or rather, I _didn't_ see it, and I thought, why not do that as well? Kill two birds with one stone?"

"And you happened to have a door with you that you could use? One that fits the H.I.V.E. color scheme?"

"That's a long story, ma'am," the electrician said as he looked at the wall above the door. "Well, better get things started on that air conditioner."

The headmistress eyed the man do his work, not without suspicion. There was something fishy about this. He sounded very similar, but not _exactly_ like the man she'd spoken to on the phone so many times she had gotten used to the sound of his voice. And also… he was so friendly. Come one day early? Spontaneously fix the door? Also, what was up with that door? Where did he get it?

No… Could it be?

Trying not to make the 'electrician' notice, she scooted towards her telephone, pressing the button that connected her to her secretary. "Get a security guy up here," he whispered into the horn.

"What was that, Mrs. Headmistress?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Shush! Not so loud! Get me a security guard up here ASAP!"

She immediately hung up as the electrician turned around on his ladder and took off his headphones. "Did you say something, ma'am?"

"No, no, not at all! Do continue!"

"Well, I finished drilling the holes for your new apparatus, so now I'll…"

"What's the emergency, Mrs. Headmistress?" the security guard asked as he brutally entered the room, the swinging door knocking over the ladder, along with the electrician. The man gave a scream as he landed on the floor, the ladder landing on top of him. The headmistress didn't hesitate and ran over to the man.

"Do you really think I wasn't onto your little scheme, Sebastian?" she asked as she took off the man's hat and pulled his hair. He screamed, but the hair didn't come off. Confused, she grabbed his moustache and gave it a tug, but that didn't loosen either. Finally, she took off his sunglasses and stared into the man's eyes. Those weren't Brother Blood's eyes.

"I. Am. So. Sorry," she said as she placed his hat and sunglasses back and tried to help him get up, but he shook off her hand. "I… I thought… How did you know my name?"

"Isn't it normal for electricians to know their clients' names?" the electrician angrily asked as he struggled to get up.

"But… What's all that with the door?"

"There were doors lying around the hallways! Must have been spares from when they installed that gym of yours!"

"Oh… Well, I am so terribly sorry."

"I'm out of here."

"Wait! My air conditioning!"

"I don't care! I won't risk my life coming here again!" the electrician angrily said as he walked out.

"But I said I was sorry!" the headmistress tried to apologize, but he was already gone. "Dammit!" She turned towards the security guard. "Well, I suppose you can go as well…"

She stopped. She had the same feeling from when she stood in front of her door earlier. Something wasn't right. Something didn't add up. There was something fishy about the view of the security guard with his sunglasses, gelled grey hair, moustache and earpiece.

"… Didn't I fire the security staff?"

The guard didn't say anything but instead slowly took a step backwards towards the door. His hand explored the surface behind his back in search of the doorknob.

"Oh no, you're not getting away this easily, Sebastian!" she yelled as she ran at him. Panic took over Brother Blood's expression as he finally found the doorknob and turned around to make a run for it. The headmistress furiously reached for him and grabbed the back of his vest, but Blood shook it off and ran away through the hallway.

Agnes sprinted back to her desk and contacted her secretary. "Secure all exits! Make sure nobody leaves this building!"

"But… We have no security staff…"

The headmistress proceeded to yell all sorts of things that should probably not be specified any further as Brother Blood made his escape. She threw the vest over her chair, and the familiar contract fell out of one of the inside pockets.

"I will not rest before your school is mine, Agnes," Brother Blood said as he stopped to catch his breath after his escape.


End file.
